


Sweet GOAT Justice

by VexTimes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cult, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Dubious Consent, I cannot stress this enough, I'm sorry to anyone that finds this, M/M, Mind control (kind of), Revenge, Smut, There's plot, Transformation, blood (a little), mind altering, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes
Summary: Keralis has committed a most heinous crime against the GOAT. Doc sends Etho to make him pay.
Relationships: Keralis/Etho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Sweet GOAT Justice

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a Thing I didn’t know I was into. Enjoy~

Doc was... obsessed... let’s put it that way. Keralis knew he was in way over his head with all this ‘GOAT’ stuff. Not sleeping for days and days on end, grinding like a madman, and then that... frankly _creepy_ statue, carved into the side of the cliff. Those haunting emerald eyes... Keralis was sure that they made the right decision when they, although accidentally, blew it up.

Sure, it was weird when horns began growing out of Doc’s head, but weirder things have happened on the server. He chalked it up to his weird obsession, not thinking much more about it. He just avoided Doc as much as he could. He had a weird... vibe... around him. No one dared to confront him. Bless Bdubs for putting up with it, as a neighbor, not to mention. That man had nerves of steel.

Keralis was working on his new iron farm. He whistled a happy tune, lost in thoughts. He was finally free from Doc and his creepy GOAT schtick. The evil was defeated. No more GOAT talk, no more strange prophecies, and no more goat horns.

But then Etho showed up, sporting an eerily similar pair of horns to Doc.

Keralis dropped his tools.

“Well hello there, Keralis.” He spoke.

He stared at him with big eyes. Those horns... Doc... was this goat thing really still happening?

“What do you want from me?”

“Revenge.”

“Revenge? But I haven’t done anything to you-”

“Not me, no. But I think you know very well what you’ve done.” Etho stalks closer. Keralis draws his sword defensively.

“Is it Doc? Did he pay you? How much? I’ll double it if you leave me alone.” Keralis takes a deep breath to steady himself.

“He paid with the GOAT.” Etho smirked beneath his mask. “He paid with _this.”_ He brushes a hand over the horns protruding from his head.  
So they hadn’t defeated the evil, after all... Keralis could only guess where this was headed.

“Normally it takes quite a while for them to grow in, but as the GOAT gets stronger, so does he. So do I.” 

“Keep your freaky goat stuff away.” Keralis takes two steps back for each step Etho takes forward. He didn’t want this. He’s shaking.

“Are you prepared for justice?”

Keralis shakes his head. “Etho... I- we... we’re friends, right?”

“I have to do this, Keralis. Once it’s over you’ll feel so much better.” Keralis raises his sword.

“After all I’ve done for you... I dug for you... I got books for you... and now you betray me for that demon of a goat?”

“I know, Keralis. It’s hard for me, too. But you understand, right?” He shakes his head again. He _doesn’t_ understand. Why did he surrender himself to Doc? Why did he let that GOAT get to his head, too?

As if he read his mind he responds.

“He has chosen me, Keralis. He chose _me._ I never really knew who I was, what my role in this world was. But now I understand. Now I have a _purpose._ The Goatfather, Docm, has chosen me to be his trusted avenger, to unleash sweet justice upon you heathens. Justice for what you did to his statue.”

Keralis takes another few steps back, but he trips over some loose equipment, and he falls to the ground. Etho is above him in a matter of seconds, his new goat-like eyes staring into his soul.

“It has taken a liking to you... you should feel honored, after what atrocities you committed. It sees potential in you, Keralis.”

Keralis tightens his grip around his sword. “I thought... We thought that if it was destroyed, that all the evil magic would go away... That- that it’d finally be over.”

Etho laughs, sending chills running down Keralis’ spine. “Silly boy! That statue is but a mere representation of the GOAT. No physical object could keep its immense power contained!” He brings up a hand to cup Keralis’ face, brushing his cheeks.  
“You can hear it, can’t you? The voice of the GOAT, how it calls for you.” He whispers into Keralis’ ear.

Keralis shudders, shaking his head. No, _no!_ He can hear a whisper... so soft but yet so prominent, in the back of his mind. He wills himself not to listen to it, but it only grows louder and louder.

“I’ve got to do what the GOAT says. You’ll understand, soon.”

Etho pushes Keralis onto the ground, keeping one of his arms there as he undoes his belt with his other hand. Keralis struggles, he wants to get away, but the voice... although it speaks no comprehensible words, he can understand, somehow. Its whispers are calm and reassuring, and a part of him relaxes, telling him that yes, this is good. This is what is supposed to happen.

Without warning Etho has his finger inside him, working roughly, almost impatiently to stretch him. He wastes no time in adding a second finger, and then a third. All the while the voice, the GOAT, tells Keralis how good of a job he is doing. How he’ll be rewarded for his participation.

As Etho stretches him, Keralis can feel himself start to enjoy the process. He grows hard, the heat in his lower area unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Etho removes his hand, instead getting himself ready. Keralis peeks up at the man. His mouth drops when he sees that the horns and the eyes are not the only thing the GOAT has changed about him.

Etho enters his hole all at once, and Keralis can’t help but moan at the sudden feeling. He brings a hand down to his own cock, but Etho swats it away. He doesn’t give Keralis any longer to get used to his size, and he starts thrusting hard and deep. Keralis moans and whines whilst the GOAT whispers sweet compliments and encouragements to him, melting away any resistance to the change he may have had.

Keralis can feel the buildup already, accompanied by a tingling sensation in his head, making him dizzy from overstimulation and pleasure. He can feel two horns growing out of his skull, slowly, painstakingly. They break his skin and blood seeps down. Etho brings his mask down, lapping it up hungrily. His warm tongue at the base of his new horns sending a wave of pleasure straight to his cock. Keralis moans, desperate to cum. He accepts it. He accepts the GOAT into his mind.

With a last, deep thrust, Etho comes, sending Keralis over the edge as well. They both pant as they ride off the waves of pleasure, Etho grins at him when Keralis opens his eyes.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Etho pants into his shoulder. Keralis shakes his head, unable to find his voice just yet.

“You look beautiful.” He says, stroking one of his horns. Keralis shudders under his touch.

After a few minutes Etho pulls out, getting up. He pulls Keralis to his feet, and makes sure they both look presentable again. Keralis sways on his feet, still high off of all the changes that happened to him. The GOAT whispers encouragement and praise. He did a good job. It feels... _amazing_. He feels warm inside, his mind fuzzy and yet somehow clearer than ever before.

“Now, come with me. The Goatfather has a lot to discuss with you.” Keralis follows Etho obediently. There was a lot of work to do, now. The statue had to be rebuilt, for one. Keralis brings a hand up to touch his new horns. Yes, this was right. He’s not sure if that’s the GOAT telling him what to think, or if it was a thought of his own. It doesn’t matter. He can’t wait to get to work. 

He can’t wait to get to Doc, see what he thinks of him now. Now that he joined him. Now that he was like him. Perhaps they’d finally be able to settle their differences. Keralis has a lot to apologize for, after all...


End file.
